Materia Gris
by ChocolateMiku
Summary: Sherlock es contratado por su hermano para encontrar la cura al extraño fenómeno que John Watson involuntariamente ha traído a su mundo, pero queda claro de inmediato que hay mucho más en este caso – y mucho más en este hombre – de lo que parece. Traducción.


¡Heme aquí de nuevo! Esta vez, la traducción es una historia original de **anchors**, y como siempre es una historia hermosísima que he decidido traer para ustedes. Esta vez he decidido romper el capítulo único en dos, pues es una historia bastante larga y no quería hacer la lectura demasiado tediosa. Así que aquí tienen la primera parte, y espero traer la segunda en una o dos semanas. Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

En este mundo hay negro y hay blanco, y no solo en el sentido de un falso dilema. En este mundo hay cientos, miles, millones de alternativas que van entre uno y otro, un espacio infinito entre la oscuridad y la luz. Y en este mundo, eso es todo lo que hay.

En el cielo, las nubes son blancas; en verano, antes de que atardezca, son como la claridad de glaciares deslizándose sobre el fondo indiscernible desde las masas movidas por el viento. Durante tormentas, sin embargo, oscurecen, un gris como el metal goteando desde las sombras más oscuras, hasta que todo el cielo se torna pizarra y ónix y obsidiana por los bordes del mundo de la noche.

Las farolas son negras. El carbón es, predeciblemente, carbón. Las palomas son blancas.

Pero así mismo son los árboles. Y el césped. Y el fuego.

La mujer que vive al final de la calle puede que pregunte por #413839 cuando pinte su sala, y el hombre de la casa de la esquina puede optar por #736F6E. Las personas caminan las calles de guijarros de Ceniza y Acorazado, miran los escaparates de las tiendas en Cadete y Aire de Montaña. Esas mismas personas tienes ojos pero son de color mercurio o carboncillo o ébano.

No hay verde. No hay azul. Y aquí nadie lo encuentra extraño.

En este mundo hay trillones de variaciones que emergen del negro y del blanco, y nada más; nada hasta John Watson.

…

El guardia utiliza su tarjeta de acceso y la puerta zumba ruidosamente en el silencio. La tarjeta vuelve a su bolsillo, y en esa forma que todos los soldados obedientes tienen, mira a su acompañante con una expresión agradablemente moderada.

— Esto es tan lejos como mi autorización llega, señor —dice. Empuja la puerta a un lado, abriéndola y señalando hacia un amplio corredor de techo bajo—. Él lo encontrara al final.

Sherlock pasa a través de la abertura, deteniéndose para permitir que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad. Pálidas luces se desvanecen en la distancia concorde el túnel sigue en declive. Se voltea, una ceja curiosa levantada.

— ¿Y dónde encontraré el final?

Los ojos del otro hombre se mueven nerviosamente hacia el lado antes de fijarlos en un espacio justo encima de la cabeza de Sherlock.

— Solo siga caminando.

La ceja se levanta aún más, pero es abundantemente claro que este hombre – en sus tempranos veinte, temblor nervioso, todas las marcas de su joven servicio e ingenuidad – no será de ningún uso. Echa los hombros hacia atrás y entra al corredor, pero apenas ha dado tres pasos cuando el joven soldado le llama.

— ¡Señor! Creo que debería saber… no se trata de donde encontrara el final, sino lo que encontrara —suena inseguro, retorciendo su boina en sus manos antes de entrar en atención y retirarse, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él con un sonido reverberante.

Extraño. Y de alguna manera, demuestra tener mucho más potencial a causa de esto. Sherlock comienza a caminar de nuevo, un nuevo entusiasmo en sus pasos mientras hace su camino a través del mohoso pasaje subterráneo.

Sus pies resuenan en el cemento, pequeñas salpicaduras contra sus suelas contándole sobre las tuberías que deben llegar hasta aquí desde arriba. Pero incluso sobre y frente a él solo hay una masa del mismo negro sin sombras, su camino solo marcado por las temblorosas, desiguales luces fluorescentes. Sin puertas, sin aire proveniente de túneles que interceptan este oscuro pasillo. Es cierto, entonces, que hay algo aquí que el gobierno está muy, muy desesperado por mantener oculto.

Hay algo diferente aquí. Algo nuevo.

La figura al final del corredor, no obstante, no lo es. Apoyado suavemente contra una puerta similar a la que acababa de atravesar está un hombre en un traje caro, la sobrenatural luz parpadeando sobre su cabeza haciendo nada para detener el aire de impávida calma que parece salir por sus poros, bajando hasta el ausente, aburrido golpeteo de la punta de un paraguas.

— ¿Esperando lluvia? —pregunta, alejando la atención del hombre de su reloj. Este sonríe sin sentimiento alguno detrás del gesto, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo y parándose correctamente.

— Tormentas de otro tipo, querido hermano —dice, voz serena, y Sherlock estrecha los ojos—. ¿Proseguimos? —no espera una respuesta, y Sherlock ve el flechazo de otra tarjeta antes de que esta puerta se desbloquee y Mycroft le haga señas para que entre.

Hay más luz aquí, nota de inmediato, pero no por mucho – y eso es solo gracias a las condiciones de laboratorio de la habitación a la cual han entrado, con su fresca, climatizada luz y paredes blancas. Es en realidad otra especie de pasillo, con habitaciones de cristal por todos lados orientadas hacia el interior, separadas por lo que parece ser acero reforzado y concreto. El cristal, tras una inspección más cercana, demuestra ser a prueba de balas.

— Ultra secreto, como estoy seguro de que ya sabes —su hermano añade desde su lado, y Sherlock resopla.

— Si, las tarjetas de acceso y las dramáticas cavernas apenas fueron indicadores de este hecho —camina alrededor, desde ya observando con atención dentro de las diminutas habitaciones. Jaulas, para ser precisos. También interesante. Pero no dos pasos más adelante, y se detiene. Girándose hacia Mycroft, pregunta—. ¿Por qué es ultra secreto si están todas vacías? —la mirada en sus ojos se agudiza—. No hay polvo. Electricidad aun funcionando. Esto es reciente, entonces, así que has tenido que mover todo. ¿Pero que se quedó? ¿Por qué- ? —se voltea, abrigo revoloteando alrededor de sus rodillas como si estuviera extendiéndose hasta los rincones de la habitación con la misma intensidad de sus ojos, curiosos y buscando en la oscuridad.

Y ahí, al final. Una luz.

Se detiene, duramente, y tal vez incluso olvida como respirar. No importa. Eso es aburrido, terrible, terriblemente aburrido en comparación a… esto.

— Esto podría ser tu "porque" —escucha a Mycroft suspirar cerca de su codo, y entonces están ambos caminando hacia la última jaula en el mismo final del cuarto, y con cada paso Sherlock siente una nueva sacudida en sus manos mientras anhela casi dolorosamente alcanzar y absorber entero este misterio, descifrar todos sus secretos, abrirlo y esparcirlo frente a él. Mycroft observa, suspirando nuevamente cuando ve la mirada de hambre apreciativa en su rostro—. Por favor recuerda que hay un ser humano involucrado.

Sherlock se queda mirando, incapaz de entender por completo lo que está viendo.

— Pero que… ¿Qué es?

— El miércoles 22 de Agosto, no lejos de Kandahar – el Capitán John Watson del 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland, impecable record de servicio, médico militar, es disparado en combate. Naturalmente, está herido. O, como puedes ver —Mycroft hace una mueca, mano apretándose en el puño de su paraguas—, no tan naturalmente.

El hombre – John Watson, se corrige mentalmente, acercándose más al cristal – esta acostado en una cama blanca, anchas correas negras alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos para mantenerlo sujetado al acero reforzado. Está cubierto por prístinas sabanas de algodón hasta la cintura, pero su pecho está desnudo, y de su hombro…

El aliento de Sherlock está prácticamente empañando el cristal.

— No, ¿Qué es _eso_?

Filtrándose desde la herida, un agujero abierto que florece en su brazo herido, hay sangre, pero no es del color oscuro, gris metálico que verías en cualquier corte o herida normal. Lucia como… _vida_, un tono infinitamente más brillante que cualquier otro que haya visto antes, y reboza desde una variedad de tonalidades similares en su pecho, mezclándose y burbujeando y es sangre, pero es mucho más, tan vibrante y –

— Rojo —Mycroft dice. Deja que la palabra cuelgue en el aire entre ellos, mientras se registra por primera vez en los oídos de Sherlock—. Él lo llama rojo.

Un trillón de variaciones en este mundo, Sherlock recuenta, mientras están ahí mirando a la figura. Como la aguda, agitada nube de estática de la pantalla de un televisor. Pero al fin hay algo nuevo.

John Watson está durmiendo, o peleando contra una infección, o haciendo algo ridículamente humano y aburrido mientras otra cosa totalmente diferente le está ocurriendo a él, y aunque hace que quiera rechinar sus dientes con impaciencia e irritabilidad es una oportunidad para que Mycroft lo lleve a una de las jaulas adyacentes y exponer los hechos.

— Nuestros científicos lo han intentado todo, pero hasta donde se puede decir la composición química es la misma. Es solo –

— No negra. Ni blanca. O gris o polvo o magnolia o –

— Si —Mycroft interrumpe, arrojándole una mirada dura sobre la mesa—. Estoy consciente de lo que no es. Solo no sabemos lo que es, o los efectos a largo plazo y si es… —sus labios tiran hacia abajo en disgusto, mientras probablemente imagina la montaña de papeleo y el escándalo burocrático que podría surgir de tal cosa— contagioso.

Un gruñido divertido cae de los labios de Sherlock.

— Tus mejores científicos han fallado, ¿y estas viniendo a mí? ¿Debería sentirme alagado o asustado? —en realidad, no se siente de ninguna de las dos maneras, y está más que consciente de que lo que sea que esto es probablemente si se propaga si los pasillos desiertos y la falta de mentes científicas disponibles son pistas algunas, razón por la cual la carga ha caído sobre él. Sherlock, insignificante, sin importancia para el gobierno o la realeza o el mundo si no fuera por su cerebro. Reemplazable.

Pero a diferencia de Mycroft, a diferencia del gobierno, a diferencia de la mayoría del mundo, él no se preocupa por los efectos o las consecuencias – por qué éste importa, por qué este particular, extraño caso de un hombre ordinario es importante; _si_, las causas, esas son mucho más intrigantes que los peligros.

Mycroft parece entender, de la forma en que solo él irritantemente ha sido capaz de hacer, pero se encoge de hombros de todas formas.

— Sé que poco te importa, pero –

— ¿Plebe escandalo gubernamental? ¿Organizaciones terroristas aprovechando este "rojo" para viles usos? —Eleva una ceja, Mycroft inclina la cabeza, y Sherlock resopla de nuevo—. Tomare el caso, pero no por tus razones.

— Bien. Eso poco me importa —los ojos de Sherlock se fijan en los de Mycroft, y sostienen la mirada del otro; en el intercambio Sherlock entiende que su hermano sacrificaría sin mucho remordimiento la seguridad de su hermano en cambio de su precioso, internacional mantenimiento de la paz, y que Sherlock lo dejaría.

Mycroft rompe el combate de miradas cuando el sistema de intercom cerca de su codo resuena. — ¿Señor Holmes? —una voz pregunta—. El paciente está despierto y listo para transportar.

— Gracias —responde, y la parpadeante luz se vuelve negra. Sherlock ya se está levantando, mirando hacia la puerta, pero Mycroft se inclina sobre la mesa y cuando agarra el brazo de su hermano, hay un extraño, filtrado cristal de emoción ahí, demasiado alejado de su usual calma—. Eres la última esperanza. Todo está en tus manos, ahora. Descubre lo que es, encuentra una cura, y no te desvíes.

Mycroft se acomoda de nuevo contra el asiento, luciendo tan compuesto como es usual en él mientras rebusca en su bolsillo de pecho interior. De los dos documentos, Sherlock capta un vistazo de 'Roy' antes de que este desaparezca, pero el que es de interés tiene 'John H. Watson' garabateado a lo largo del borde. Lo toma con entusiasmo del agarre cuidado de su hermano.

— Ya sabes que esto es de importancia nacional. Si llega a otros oídos, podríamos tener anarquía en nuestras manos.

Sherlock hojea rápidamente sus contenidos, escaneando los membretes de científicos expertos y los títulos de sus hallazgos antes de alcanzar el fin.

— Sin duda —murmura, guardando el archivo cuidadosamente en su abrigo.

— Como resultado, tienes un tiempo límite.

— ¿Qué? —sisea, y luego—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Una semana.

— Una- —Sherlock no se molesta en terminar, apretando los dientes alrededor de las palabras mientras piensa—. De acuerdo. Pero todos mis experimentaciones, mi equipo de trabajo – todo sucederá en Baker Street. Y en Barts —añade, después de pensarlo un momento.

— Si eso es lo que deseas, puede ser arreglado.

Sherlock asiente, y hace su camino hacia la puerta —. ¿Alguna otra cosa que debería saber?

Hay un largo silencio, y aunque ya tiene los dedos alrededor del frio mango de la salida, se da la vuelta hacia Mycroft cuando su respuesta no es inmediata.

— ¿Bueno?

— Es una semana —Mycroft dice lentamente—, porque ahí es cuando los otros comenzaron a ver algo llamado "verde".

Los dedos de Sherlock tiemblan.

— ¿Hay más?

— Estoy seguro de que si lo hay, lo encontraras. Solo- sé cuidadoso. No dejaré que-

Pero sus últimas palabras son tragadas por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de su hermano, y Mycroft se hunde en la dura silla plástica y presiona sus manos juntas frente a su cara, mirando después de un rato como un John Watson cubierto en sabanas es llevado fuera de la habitación en una camilla, Sherlock Holmes siguiendo justo detrás con una mano posada en la litera, y las habitaciones de fuera se oscurecen.

La primera vez que John despierta, hay por lo menos veinte personas merodeando en una fría, demasiado brillante habitación, y todos están hablando y hay monitores pitando y solo se vuelve más caótico cuando una de las mujeres lo descubre despertando y grita. Entonces ellos están enterrando una aguja en la parte interior de su codo, John ve un destello de… _algo_, algo inesperado, pero se va tan rápido como llega y John es arrastrado hacia la oscuridad de nuevo.

La segunda vez no es menos desorientadora, pero es definidamente más tranquilo. Puede decir que está en un sofá en la sala de algún hombre, y sabe que es de algún hombre porque los ojos de algún hombre están actualmente a aproximadamente tres centímetros de los suyos.

— Maldita sea —grazna, despertando totalmente, su instinto de luchar o correr urgiéndolo a echarse hacia atrás. Siente el brazo del sillón, y se apoya en este, levantándose en sus codos, pecho retorciéndose y ojos salvajes—. ¿Qué demonios- ?

El hombre suspira tan pesadamente que se siente como una verdadera interrupción.

— Por favor no me fuerces a sostenerte de_ nuevo_ —dice, y mientras se aleja y John se obliga a sí mismo a enfocarse, el hombre luce más como un niño petulante que el adulto que los rasgos de su rostro y sus ojos claros – en sus treinta, tal vez, _apenas_ – inducirían a creer.

Aprieta los dientes, furia rápidamente elevándose con su shock.

— Mira, amigo, yo- —empieza de nuevo, pero una aguda ola de calor y dolor explota en su hombro, tan intenso que casi logra que se doble. Jadea mientras la sensación pasa por su pecho, desapareciendo después de un par de segundos de agonía, algo que nunca había sentido antes—. Jesucristo —jadea una vez más cuando se acaba, codos colapsando debajo de él y logrando acostarse de nuevo. Parpadea un par de veces, despejando el dolor, y cuando lo hace el hombre está de pie a su lado, solo que ahora con un pequeño vaso de plástico en la mano.

— Aquí —dice sin ceremonia, tomando su palma forzosamente y poniendo dos píldoras en ella—. Te necesito lucido – brevemente, al menos – si quiero resolverte a tiempo.

John mira la medicina sospechosamente, después de nuevo al hombre.

— ¿Resolverme? —pregunta con un bufido burlón—. ¿Soy alguna clase de misterio?

Una esquina de lo que es una boca peculiarmente formada se eleva.

— Si —el hombre se aleja abruptamente, John perezosamente siguiendo su proceso sobre una sala desorganizada, mientras él rebusca entre papeles y libros en un escritorio antes de sostener un sobre blanco, el cual luego deja caer sobre su pecho. Un débil espasmo despierta ante el impacto, pero es apenas un eco de la agonía de segundos atrás, así que lo cuenta como una bendición. El hombre se sienta en la mesa, rodillas rozando el sofá cuando se inclina y mira a John, de nuevo incómodamente cerca. John no está seguro si le gusta la mirada en sus ojos, como si este hombre estuviera analizándolo desde el interior, mientras su curiosa, fantasmal mirada recorre su forma. Al hombre, sin embargo, parece gustarle lo que ve, pues se echa hacia atrás y flexiona sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

— Esto debería explicar todo, ya que puedo darme cuenta de que no es probable que confíes en mi a menos que tengas todos los datos a tu disposición —dice con un arqueado movimiento de su mano.

— ¿Puedes darte cuenta? —John repite, pero es cierto que ya está abriendo el sobre y examinando sus contenidos.

— Eso, y todo lo demás —Sherlock nota, inclinando su cabeza.

— Quieres decir que leíste mi expediente.

Ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo.

— No —sus ojos se concentran en John—. El expediente me dice todo sobre tu condición, pero no sobre quien eras antes de que te hiciera especial. Aunque eso es simple. He sido informado de que eras un médico militar en Afganistán antes de ser invalidado y enviado a casa. Pero eso era obvio por tu corte de cabello, tus líneas de bronceado – ninguna sobre las muñecas, así que en el extranjero pero no relajándote en una playa en algún lado – y, si, la unidad fue obvia por tus placas. Pero entonces esta tu vida familiar – tienes unas hermana, alcohólica, recientemente divorciada de su esposa, probablemente a causa de la bebida, pero no ha estado preguntado por ti así que es improbable que ustedes sean cercanos. Sin más familiares, muy pocos contactos en tu teléfono, lo que significa no extensa red familia.

— Brillante —murmura John, y ambos lucen tomados por sorpresa.

La expresión asombrada que cruza su rostro para no pertenecer allí antes de que el hombre siga hablando.

— Pero también es obvio que eres un hombre que se preocupa por los demás; ¿Por qué otro motivo correrías el riesgo de atender a un soldado herido cuando obviamente esto fue lo que provoco que fueras disparado? Ah, si – entrando en un tiroteo, lo suficientemente fácil para que te disparen desde el frente, pero la herida de salida está en tu pecho. La entrada fue desde atrás. Así que. Estabas de espaldas por alguien.

Borrosos recuerdos saltan a través de la mente de John, revoloteando como una pantalla en repetición, demasiado rápido para alcanzarlo. Sus manos están temblando.

— Détente —dice, y después, más alto—. Detente, por favor —toma una profunda, trémula respiración, pero no hace nada para calmarlo—. No lo sé – estás en lo cierto. Estas en lo cierto, y eso es increíble, absolutamente increíble, pero yo no – que carajos…

— Oh, mantén el paso, John —suspira el otro.

Es el turno de John de burlarse.

— Acabo de despertarme en algún aleatorio, jodido apartamento con algún aleatorio, jodido… genio que conoce la historia completa de mi vida, un maldito agujero en mi hombro, ¿y me estás diciendo que "mantenga el paso"? —se ríe amargamente—. Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Dime las cosas directamente, o juro que encontrare una manera alrededor de este hombro para estrangularte.

La boca del hombre se cierra con firmeza, y luce casi divertido, volviendo a mirar a John. Cuando su cabeza se inclina obtiene esa mirada en sus ojos como si estuviera diseccionándolo de nuevo, y John muere por envolver las sabanas y cobertores alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse de esa mirada, pero con esfuerzo de voluntad mantiene sus ojos estoicos plantados en esa llamativa cara.

— El nombre es Sherlock Holmes. Este es el 221b de Baker Street. Y tú eres John Watson, pero eres mucho más que eso. Eres una anomalía medica —sonríe, rápido y agudo, pero casi tan rápido como aparece en su rostro, se ha ido de nuevo—. Y tú eres mi caso, quien va a morir si no haces como te digo y dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas —mueve su cabeza en dirección al expediente y el vaso plástico de pastillas—. Querrás tomar esas pronto o el dolor agravara, y no puede tenerte desmayándote de nuevo.

John todavía está estancado en 'morir', medio mareado por el dolor y los últimos brotes de adrenalina al hacer salida de sus sistema, pero recuerdas las palabras – _mantén el paso._

Y aunque no tiene idea de que está pasando, y aunque el hombre en frente de él podría ser cualquiera, hay una extraña forma de sinceridad en su exasperación y una rara… atracción que no puede describir. De todas las cosas, este Sherlock Holmes es el único en el que puede confiar. Quien sea que fuera. No tiene nada más en que seguir adelante, así que tiene que ser la mejor apuesta.

Además, la cosa de 'morir'. Eso realmente… no es bueno.

— Si esto está envenenado, voy a rondar este apartamento cuando esté muerto —promete, y se bebe las píldoras. Se endereza, y se gira hacia el hombre con su expediente extendido—. Ahora dime que está sucediendo – señor Holmes.

Otra curiosa, apreciativa mirada —. Sherlock, por favor —y Sherlock se lanza a contar la historia.

Cuando termina, ambos están callados, John asimilando la información.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —pregunta, extrañamente curioso.

— Ellos dicen que ya lo has visto. De hecho, fuiste el primero. Aparentemente lo nombraste. Este 'rojo'.

— No lo recuerdo —su voz es silenciosa. Sherlock le ha dicho todo – el tiroteo, la sangre, el rojo. Como había ido y hecho algo al parecer magnifico en lugar de conseguir que lo matara, aunque en este caso no está seguro cuál de los dos escenarios es peor. Traza los bordes del vendaje alrededor de su hombro. Antes de que pueda pensar sobre ello, y antes de que Sherlock pueda decir o hacer algo en pos de lo contrario, tira de los extremos. La cinta adhesiva protesta, y su carne pica y termina… _roja_.

Sherlock está a su lado en segundos, empujando su propia cabeza por espacio mientras ambos miraban. Como sangre normal, es espesa y se está secando en los bordes al tiempo que se coagula, tejido normal formándose alrededor. Pero no es el típico, oscuro, negro líquido que todos los demás tienen. Es…

— Nuevo —Sherlock respira, y lo toca.

John siente una punzada.

— ¡Hey! Alguna advertencia seria maravillosa —refunfuñe, alejando su mano. Regresa persistentemente, y John la golpea, levantando la cabeza para enfrentar a Sherlock—. ¿Puedes darme un segundo para mirarme a mí mismo primero? —es casi cómico, cuan ofendido luce, pero John necesita ver por sí mismo antes de ponerse realmente histérico. Solo tomar un minuto para… procesar. Si, esa es la palabra. Armándose de valor, vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, permitiendo a sus ojos deslizarse sobre los arrugados extremos de la piel afectada. Y sobre todo, la extraña, iridiscente sangre que la rodea.

_Rojo. _De alguna manera, suena coherente en su cabeza. Es solo… no está bien. No puede ser. Hay negro y blando y todos los tonos y paletas que puedes hacer de esos dos, desde el cabello ébano de Sherlock hasta su piel marfil, por ejemplo. Pero eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que siempre ha habido.

Se inclina hacia atrás de nuevo, y casi inmediatamente Sherlock toma la oportunidad para mirar.

— Necesito contactar a tus superiores en el ejército —dice de repente, luciendo como si desesperadamente quisiera pero reteniéndose de todas formas, un hecho por lo que John se siente agradecido—. Descubrir que pueden recordar sobre el incidente. Puede que tenga que incitar las mismas condiciones… —se da la vuelta y se aleja, caminando hacia un gabinete de donde rápidamente saca una bufanda y un abrigo. Ambos son colocados elegantemente alrededor de sus hombres antes de que John se siente.

— ¿Y qué hago yo? ¿Quedarme aquí y sangrar?

Sherlock sonríe.

— Por ahora. Descansa. Mañana, voy a encontrarte una cura, y vas a ayudar.

John siente que debería protestar, pero está un poco mareado de nuevo, y sus ojos se arrastran hacia el vaso plástico vacío.

— Me drogaste —dice, voz torpe.

— Solo preguntaste si era veneno —responde Sherlock, un pequeño, tenso movimiento de sus hombros en una aproximación a un encogimiento de hombros lleno de culpa, antes de que se evapore con el hombre desapareciendo por las escaleras. John es dejado confundido y aturdido, las drogas trabajando rápidamente, o quizás es solo el torbellino que es ese hombre lo que lo tiene tan agotado. Los ojos de John se cierran alrededor de la imagen.

_Azul_, recuerda vagamente, mientras se hunde en un sueño tormentoso. _La bufanda es azul_.

Sherlock está tan concentrado en su microscopio que incluso él casi se pierde el sonido de John entrando a la cocina.

— Estás despierto —murmura apreciativamente, ojos todavía pegados en la lámina. Los pasos se detienen. Cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. _Incertidumbre_. Controla su sonrisa, endereza la espalda y se gira hacia John – no, no incertidumbre. Instalándose. Postura de pelea. _Estoy listo._

Oh. Parece que hay más cosas inesperadas sobre John aparte de su sangre. Archiva el descubrimiento para luego y se pone de pie, haciendo señas hacia el microscopio.

— Una muestra de tu sangre. Tomada mientras estabas durmiendo, no pensé que te importaría —su concentración cambia de nuevo, de vuelta a la lámina, y con una mano señala hacia John mientras la otra golpetea sin descanso sobre la mesa—. Ven y mira.

Puede sentir la vacilación de John, pero no decepciona, y pronto el hombre está mirando sobre su hombro a la pantalla monitora que Sherlock ha establecido en su laptop. Un par de segundos pasan.

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo?

Sherlock lo mira, incrédulo, pero con un suspiro pesado señala hacia el punto rojo en la pantalla.

— Eres un doctor, conoces una muestra de sangre cuando la ves. Interesantes anticuerpos presentes, pero asumiremos que esos son resultado de haber tratado tu herida. Lo que es más interesante es la proteína química, hemoglobina… es un elemento que el hierro transporta, pero el tuyo es rojo.

John asiente, y Sherlock se le queda mirando fijamente.

— Perdón, ¿pero pensé que ya sabíamos eso?

— John —Sherlock repite suavemente, y descansa un dedo sobre la pantalla del aparato—. ¿Cómo sabría la computadora lo que es el rojo? ¿Por qué procesaría la pigmentación?

Una luz de entendimiento aparece en sus ojos. El rojo no es solo viniendo de él.

— Entonces, no soy solo yo. El rojo no es mi culpa.

Sherlock bufa.

— No lo sé —admite—. La computadora no conocía rojo hasta que tu sangre fue puesta allí. Esta definitivamente conectado a ti, pero no es que eres poco saludable o diferente en alguna manera. Solo estas… _viendo_ cosas de otra forma —se detiene en su golpeteo—. Oh —respira, y se gira hacia John.

— Pensé que era algo en tu sangre, pero si los dos lo estamos viendo; si la computadora lo está viendo- —no pausa para terminar su pensamiento, en su lugar alejándose de John y yendo hacia la encimera. Abriendo un cajón, Sherlock rebusca en el interior hasta que se da la vuelta, sosteniendo una cuchilla. John alza las cejas. Su mirada cae al cuchillo, luego se levanta de nuevo. Sherlock suspira—. Relájate. Estoy tratando de ayudarte —dice, y hunde la punta en su palma, trazando una línea fina en la carne. Se abre alrededor de los extremos, deshilachada piel mostrando –

Sangre.

Sangre _roja_.

Su sonrisa amenaza con dividir su cara mientras el líquido – claro, brillante, hermoso – atraviesa su piel —. Precioso —su pulgar presiona en su palma; la sangre sale más rápido, mojando su mano, volviendo las líneas de su piel pegajosas y calientes y vivas y tan, tan rojas, como un océano de vida para que sus hambrientos, escrutadores ojos la traguen.

— ¿Te asusta?

La voz de John viene suave y tranquila. Sherlock casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí. Mira hacia arriba y su línea de visión cae sobre las manos de John en el cuchillo, donde sus propios ojos están clavados en la línea de rojo en la brillante punta del metal. Uno de los dedos de John, solo la punta, se extiende para acariciar contra la aguda, contorneada cabeza, y Sherlock, aunque siempre en constante vigilancia, es repentinamente, extremadamente, súper consciente de John – no en el sentido de su proximidad, pero por primera vez de su extrañeza, de su novedad, la manera en que mira desapasionadamente al cuchillo y luego arrastra sus ojos de nuevo hacia Sherlock y _oh, eso es nuevo._

— No. Ni en lo más mínimo.

Extiende su mano hacia la gaza – solo para encontrar primero a John, meneando la cabeza y suspirando.

— Me han puesto al cuidado de un lunático —John toma su muñeca y presiona los bordes de la gaza alrededor de la herida, su pulgar frotando en el centro para asegurarlo. Una vez, necesario. Dos – extravagantemente no.

— ¿Eso te asusta? —Sherlock pregunta, voz baja, y la presión gentil en su piel titubea.

— No —viene la respuesta al fin, honesta y breve—. ¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que está sucediendo? —Sherlock flexiona sus dedos y respira de nuevo, ambos alejándose al mismo tiempo, y vuelca su atención en la cuchilla y el punto rojo aun tercamente pegado a la punta.

— Piensa, John —dice, y sus ojos están lejos desde ya, probablemente explorando ese gran jodido cerebro suyo y haciendo especulaciones—. Tú eras el único que tenía el rojo. No sabemos porque, pero sabemos que lo veías. Y entonces otros comenzaron a verlo. Luego yo lo vi, y ahora mi sangre es roja.

John pausa.

— ¿Infección?

Sherlock asiente —. Es una posibilidad. Necesito más información. Más personas que lo hayan visto —al ver la segunda mirada de curiosidad de John, suspira—. He seguido el procedimiento a la perfección —sus labios se curvan cuando dice 'procedimiento', como si fuera una palabra sucia—. No hay ninguna razón por la cual la infección podría pasar entre nosotros, a no ser a través del aire o pasada por la vista. Las computadoras no respiran, pero puedes procesar información. ¿Cómo procesan información los humanos? La vista.

Una segunda pausa.

— Nunca había escuchado algo tan ridículo —John resopla burlonamente, pero su risa es nerviosa. Sherlock, ahora concentrado de nuevo en la lámina, se detiene lo suficiente como para darle su propia mirada de burla. John continúa balbuceando—. ¿Qué? ¿Una infección transmitida por vista? ¿Qué significa- ?

— John. Abre tu mente. No estamos tratando con algo ordinario y mundano. Este es el reino de lo imposible. O, si prefieres, lo improbable.

John sostiene su mirada por un largo, cargado momento antes de bajar los ojos junto con sus hombros. Expulsando un suspiro, la mano adjunta a su brazo sano se eleva a su cara, frotando la piel entre sus cejas, y Sherlock sabe que ha ganado.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué sigue, entonces?

Debería estar acostumbrado a ser sorprendido por John Watson, pero su cuerpo entero se congela una vez más ante las palabras.

— ¿De verdad quieres ayudar? — dice, procesando lentamente. Da la vuelta, todavía lento, y avanza hacia John con pasos firmes, mirándolo fijamente. El hombre no se encoge, no se aparta ni un poco, sino que se endereza y le devuelve la mirada. A pesar de su lesión, ambas manos se convierten en puños a sus lados, y su columna vertebral se vuelve rígida. Sólido. Confiable. Pero mientras sus ojos viajan libremente por su forma, evaluando, evaluando, evaluando, es claro que hay un peligro ahí, también, un peligro que conoce bien. Un hambre, una adicción.

— No sabemos cuán lejos ira esto —dice cuando John no responde inmediatamente—. Y no sé si hay una cura esperando por ti al final. Podrías morir. En el caso de que no lo hagas, serás perseguido, ya sea por miedo o por el deseo de eso que tienes y nadie más posee —sus ojos vuelven a mirar a los de John.

Todavía sin respuesta.

— Podría ser peligroso.

John parpadea hacia él —. Yo comencé esto. No sé cómo. No sé por qué. Pero de alguna manera soy responsable, para bien o para mal. Y tú eres la única manera de resolverlo, o descubrir como detenerlo. Creo que tomare el riesgo. Así que repetiré - ¿Qué sigue?

Sherlock sonríe, y desaparece de su rostro inmediatamente.

— John —susurra, y se acerca aún más, el espacio entre ellos disminuyendo a unos cuantos centímetros mientras la sombra de Sherlock cae sobre su rostro, su aliento acariciando su mejilla. John se inclina hacia atrás, confusión coloreando su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Tus ojos —dice las palabras como una oración. Con una delicadez que nunca le había visto antes, extiende las manos y aprieta los hombros de John, girándolo hacia la sala. Señala el espejo—. Mira.

John lo hace, y casi se ahoga con su próxima inhalación. Azul, azul, y había olvidado la bufanda pero ahí está de nuevo mirándolo desde sus propios ojos, imposiblemente oscuros y variantes y tan diferente del rojo, casi contrarios en profundidad y luz. Donde el rojo es brillante y vibrante, el azul es calmado y múltiple, como capas, y es-

— Azul —John logra decir—. Es llamado azul.

— Hermoso —Sherlock murmura desde su hombro, y John solo puede asentir en respuesta, ambos mirando por más tiempo del estimado, sus reflexiones observándolos de vuelta, y el punzante azul reflejando en el interior.

En un taxi de camino a Barts Sherlock le pone al tanto en los detalles faltantes.

— Investigue sobre tus superiores, o cualquiera relacionado con el primer incidente. Nada —frunce el ceño, observando pero no mirando las calles de Londres mientras pasaban—. Incluso los doctores que te trataron han desaparecido. No hay registros, tampoco. Tendré que preguntarle a Mycroft.

— ¿Mycroft? —John pregunta. Su mano empuja los lentes de sol oscureciendo sus ojos más arriba, cejas mostrando su confusión.

Sherlock toma una bocanada de aire como si fuera un esfuerzo físico de tipo hercúleo —. Mi hermano. Responsable de mi involucramiento. Probablemente la única razón por la que sigues vivo.

— Supongo que tendré que agradecerle por-

—Oh, por favor, no lo hagas; no hay necesidad de volver su ego más grande de lo que ya es —Sherlock dice, y las cejas de John ahora se elevan ante el inesperado tono áspero de su voz. A pesar de sí mismo, sonríe, acomodándose más en el asiento.

— Rivalidad entre hermanos, interesante —murmura, presumiendo de sus deducciones, y desde la esquina de su ojo ve que Sherlock le envía una mirada reservada para la goma de mascar en la suela de los zapatos. Pero esa es toda la respuesta o información que recibe, y Sherlock vuelve a mirar arrogantemente los borrosos grises de la ciudad a través del cristal. John resiste el inesperado impulso de tararear todo el camino.

Cuando llegan al hospital, Sherlock inmediatamente se pone a trabajar, arrojándose a los pasillos de una oficina vacía y alterando polvorosas, totalmente antiguas enciclopedias de los estantes médicos, que hablan de neurociencia y óptica humana y percepción, cosas que John con su no-enteramente modesta educación médica encuentra difícil de descifrar. Pero cuando Sherlock se da la vuelta con su gigante pila de libros es para arrojarlos sin contemplaciones delante de él con una agradable, y hasta John puede darse cuenta, totalmente falsa, sonrisa. John lo fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? —demanda mientras Sherlock se desliza hacia las puertas, gran, llamativo abrigo haciendo una escena innecesariamente dramática cuando revolotea entre sus rodillas.

— Necesito un ojo —responde crípticamente, y desaparece por el blanco pasillo antes de que John pueda hacer más que gruñir en protesta. Bueno. Nada que hacer, entonces. Mira la pila de volúmenes con aprehensión y un poco de exasperación – ni siquiera sabe que se supone que está buscando, por el amor de Dios – pero al final una cansada mano se extiende y agarra una revista médica de la cima y la abre.

Casi la deja caer por el shock. Vuelve a mirar rápidamente la cubierta, y está de vuelta en un tono Grava, pero por un momento, pensó que vio… una especie de… explosión de color, como si el libro fuera rojo, también. Como si se supusiera que debería ser rojo.

Esta vez sí coloca el libro sobre la mesa, frotándose los ojos cansadamente.

Lo nota, entonces, que rápido todo esto ha sucedido – ordinario Doctor John Watson, solo otro soldado con un poco de entrenamiento médico, y entonces una bala en su hombro cambió todo. E incluso ese no fue el final, porque tan pronto como había despertado en el apartamento de Algún Extraño Tipo ya estaba confiando toda su seguridad, todo su cuidado, al mismo Extraño Tipo.

Claro, él es extraordinario, pero es un poco raro que un día después de haber estado en una cama de hospital sin ningún conocimiento sobre Sherlock Holmes, el hombre se haya vuelto esencial para su vida. Que tan esencial… bueno. El tiempo lo diría. Aunque eso solo pasaría si conseguían resolver el misterio, si el nuevo color desaparecía. No puede volver al ejército. Tendrá que ejercer medicina, entonces, si quiere quedarse en Londres. De vuelta a lo ordinario. El segundo en que el pensamiento se ha ido de su mente es reemplazado por una extraña sensación de… perdida.

Pero no tiene tiempo para pensar sobre nada de eso, gracias a Dios, porque Sherlock está corriendo hacia la habitación, prácticamente encendido con entusiasmo, y la puerta casi se estrella detrás de él en una diminuta joven luchando por entrar con un gran maletín metálico.

— Sherlock —dice John, reproche en su voz mientras se mueve para ayudarla, abriendo la puerta. Ella le envía una sonrisa nerviosa, moviendo ojos interrogantes hacia Sherlock, quien ha elegido ignorar la obvia llamada de John para que se disculpe y sin embargo está sacando un paquete de instrumentos médicos y los está depositando cuidadosamente en una mesa de examinación.

— Bonitas sombras —ella dice, riendo hacia John, quien ríe de vuelta. Dios, había olvidado que estaban ahí. Abre su boca, buscando una respuesta – pero se detiene. Su cabello gris ratón es ahora más claro, rojizo, pero no; algo incluso más nuevo…

— Date prisa —Sherlock interrumpe en voz alta, hacia donde se han parado en la puerta, y ella se pone en acción, brindándole a John otra sonrisa tensa sobre su hombro mientras deposita el maletín en la camilla. John parpadea, lo guarda para decirle a Sherlock más tarde, y la sigue.

— ¿Quién es este, entonces? —ella pregunta en lo que se acerca, y luego, girándose, considera mejor su pregunta y se dirige hacia John—-. Eres… ¿un amigo, de Sherlock?

— Ah —empieza, torpemente, sin saber cómo contestar la pregunta, y Sherlock lo saca del problema al abrir el maletín y hacer un sonido de júbilo que bordea en lo obsceno.

— Un espécimen perfecto. Molly, bisturí —demanda, y ella frunce los labios pero hace como se le pide. La frente de John se llena de pliegues, y decide intervenir.

— Um, puedo tomarlo desde aquí. Estoy seguro de que tienes trabajo que hacer —dice, sonriendo gentilmente, y ella luce agradecida incluso cuando se gira para buscar la aprobación de Sherlock. Él, sin embargo, está absorto en la cabeza cortada que acaba de sacar del maletín – que John reconoce como alguna clase de transportador de órganos – mirando sus ojos con la fijación de un amante. John hace una mueca hacia _esa_ particular imagen, y pone una mano en el hombro de Molly, quien finalmente asiente y se apura en salir de la habitación, una última mirada curiosa dejada atrás mientras la puerta se cierra. Detrás de ella, ella y su _cabello_.

— Eres encantador, en verdad —dice John, cuando es seguro que la pobre chica esta fuera de la habitación—. Apuesto a que tus novias aman recibir órdenes todo el tiempo.

— ¿Novias? —Sherlock murmura, inclinando la cabeza en sus manos hacia atrás y tocando sus parpados, mientras que su otra mano hace señas hacia una afilada cuchilla frente a John—. No es mi área.

John casi le corta la mano a Sherlock —. Oh. Bien —dice cuando está lo suficientemente recuperado, y el punzante objeto es sostenido en una palma en lugar de incrustado en esta—. Novios, lo siento.

Es el turno de Sherlock de detenerse, y usa el momento para alzar una ceja sardónica —. Casado con mi trabajo, en realidad —dice despreocupadamente, y aunque segundos antes el aire alrededor de ellos se sentía incómodamente espeso y difícil, ahora se está difundiendo en la pequeña, burlona sonrisa que se atreve a asomarse en su expresión enfocada.

John ríe, sobre todo por lo extraño de este hombre pero también por el alivio, y se toma un momento para añadir, gentilmente —. Eso está bien. Todo bien.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se suaviza, ahora solo un toque en las esquinas de sus labios—. Gracias —dice, y entonces su cara se transforma, extrayendo con cuidado un globo de ojo, brillando pálidamente en las bajas luces del laboratorio—. Tres láminas. Por favor —dice, como si lo pensara de repente, y John las presenta con una sonrisa privada. Observa como Sherlock corta un trozo fino de la retina y lo coloca en la lámina, haciendo lo mismo con las otras dos, y después las sella con sus cubiertas de cristal. Terminado, y obviamente satisfecho con su trabajo, se levanta de su postura concentrada—. Empácalas. ¿Encontraste algo en tu lectura? —eleva la cabeza del cadáver delicadamente de vuelta a la caja y la cierra, quitándose los guantes y arrojándolos al cubo de la basura.

— No hice mucha lectura —John admite mientras hace lo que se le pidió, entrando la bolsa en su bolsillo y girándose hacia Sherlock—. No sé qué demonios estás buscando, para ser honesto.

— Cualquier cosa sobre visión, como procesamos la luz; no es tan difícil.

John resopla —. Bueno, hey, para que sepas – Estoy viendo más de lo mismo.

Eso atrapó la atención de Sherlock.

— ¿Más rojo? ¿Más azul?

John inclina la cabeza.

— Eso, y otros colores. El cabello de Molly… marrón —intenta, y luego con más seguridad—. Marrón. Es… es como si estuviera floreciendo por doquier, puedo verlo en los bordes, en todos lados… —cierra los ojos nuevamente, y ahí está, solo manchas opacas de algo en medio del pesado negro. Pero es _algo_. Se frota las sienes, suspirando.

Cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo, Sherlock lo está mirando fijamente. Pero todo lo que dice es: —. Podemos leer aún más y hacer pruebas en casa, estoy seguro de que tengo documentos similares en el tema. Vamos —termina, y John casi es dejado atrás cuando pasa a través de la puerta, caja metálica en mano.

Así mismo casi choca contra su espalda cuando intenta seguirlo.

— Sherlock, que –

— John —dice, y aunque es suave, hay una brusquedad en su tono que pone a John en alerta de inmediato, una ola rápida que recuerda de sus días en el campo de batalla. Mira alrededor del detective para encontrarse con dos figuras en trajes unos pocos pasos más adelante, y las vibraciones en su sangre se intensifican. Inconscientemente, se mueve más hacia el lado de Sherlock, cambiando su peso y colocándose para imitar al par opuesto. Sus dedos se flexionan, sus pies se curvan en sus botas.

— Señor Holmes —dice uno de ellos finalmente, voz áspera y oscura. John mira para ver si Sherlock reconoce al individuo, pero su única reacción es estrechar los ojos. John mira de nuevo hacia el pasillo, mandíbula tensa—. Tiene algo que necesitamos.

_Yo_, John entiende. Sherlock le había dicho las reglas del juego, solo que ahora estaban de verdad en el campo. El escalofrío de entusiasmo, los comienzos de ese arrollador, frio miedo, son deliciosamente bienvenidos mientras tiran en su estómago; más aun sabiendo sobre sus habilidades. Su seguridad – igualmente fría, igualmente correcta – de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Sherlock arquea una ceja —. ¿Ah sí? ¿Sería eso un poco de inteligencia, o algo más?

John está seguro de que debería desaprobar la manera en que Sherlock los trata, pero solo termina peleando por controlar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras los otros dos se remueven, enojo rondando el aire alrededor de ellos—. Él es más valioso de que lo sabes —dice el otro, anchos hombros casi bloqueando la parpadeante luz mientras toma un cauteloso paso hacia delante—. Personas han empezado a… escuchar cosas. Personas importantes.

— No vamos a ser los únicos detrás de ti, pronto —la sonrisa del segundo de los hombres se profundiza en lo que únicamente podría entenderse como una sonrisa ganadora—. Danos a John Watson, y puedes volver a tu equipo de ciencia y pretender que nada de esto ha pasado.

A su lado, Sherlock se pone rígido, y por un momento John se pregunta – pero ese sentimiento de miedo es inmediatamente, intensamente seguido por el sentido de la capacidad de _Sherlock_, también. Porque mientras luce como si estuviera considerando la oferta, los dedos de su mano derecha están en los pestillos del maletín, quietos, cuidadosos, y los otros dedos rozan suavemente contra la muñeca de John, un aviso, una señal, y entonces está dedicándoles a los matones otra de sus brillantes, plásticas sonrisas.

— Hmm… ¿Qué tal un canje? —y entonces arroja el maletín hacia delante.

Como si el gran objeto de acero volando hacia la cara de uno de los hombres no fuera suficiente, las bisagras que Sherlock astutamente había abierto se liberan completamente durante el vuelo, y la cabeza con su único, ciego ojo, en el lugar del otro solo un agujero, cae sobre el hombre también. El momento de shock ante esa particular imagen es tiempo suficiente para que John colapse su buen hombro contra el costado del primer hombre de traje, enviándolo hacia el suelo en segundos, mientras Sherlock toma la oportunidad para encajar una pierna entre las del otro y acabar con él también. Es casi lastimosamente fácil, y John solo tiene tiempo para mirar hacia atrás y verlos en el suelo, la cabeza cortada de algún pobre bastardo reposando a un lado, antes de que Sherlock salte sobre ellos – ese ridículo abrigo ondulando dramáticamente – tomando su mano, girándolo de nuevo, y jalándolos a través del pasillo en huida.

— La cabeza de ese hombre —jadea mientras es jalado viciosamente a una esquina, ajustado a un lado de Sherlock mientras él vigila el pasillo.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? —entonces están corriendo de nuevo, el camino decididamente despejado, aunque varios celadores sacan sus cabezas de las puertas mientras corren por los pasillos oscurecidos. Le recuerda a John vagamente de las pesadillas que tenía cuando era estudiante de medicina sobre llegar tarde a sus exámenes finales y nunca ser capaz de encontrar el aula correcta, o ser asaltado por cadáveres. Un poco diferente, esto.

John se sacude esos pensamientos, reenfocándose en sus palabras y en sus pies moviéndose contra el suelo debajo de él.

— No podemos simplemente dejarla allí.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es… eso está… ¡mal! —es irrespetuoso, en especial porque había sido de mucha ayuda en la huida. John comienza a sentirse mal por el pobre hombre.

— Está muerto, John —Sherlock comenta ociosamente, y entonces lo empuja hacia otro pasaje, el pasillo dando a un lobby. Puede ver el gris metálico del polvo fuera de las puertas que aparecen en frente de ellos.

_Dios. Apenas un día completo con este hombre y mira donde estoy. _

— Sí, sí. Ese es un buen punto. Jesús, y nosotros no. ¡No estamos muertos todavía!

Y antes de que lo sepa se está riendo como un loco, riendo mientras tropiezan hacia fuera en la penumbra y hacia un taxi en medio del espeso desorden urbano de una ciudad despertándose en la noche, y no está seguro de que le está pasando pero está dispuesto a apostar que valdrá la pena al final, especialmente cuando una rápida mirada hacia el lado comprueba una sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock que es tan real como puede ser, y mucho más cuando él, también, comienza a reírse.

Llegan de nuevo al apartamento, todavía llenos de adrenalina y soltando risitas como si fueran escolares. Es extraño, para Sherlock – no en el sentido de que lo está disfrutando; él siempre disfruta los casos, en especial estos, donde el misterio es tan denso que prácticamente se está ahogando en él; puede probar el palpable, cenizo aire de lo desconocido todo el camino hacia sus pulmones. Pero estar disfrutándolo al lado de otra persona, ser acompañado y halagado y ahogado en elogios – es nuevo. Nunca lo había necesitado. Todavía no lo hace. Pero mirando de reojo a John Watson, se encuentra a si mismo empezando a… gustarle.

En el momento en que había deslizado su piel contra la mano de John, en ese segundo de toque, había habido una inmensa comunicación enteramente silenciosa, John respondiendo como una extensión de su sistema nervioso mientras reaccionaban al mismo tiempo. E incluso su cerebro está luchando para entender lo que aquello había significado.

John Watson había venido a él como un misterio, pero Sherlock se está dando cuenta de que podría ser un problema doble.

Guarda aquel segundo para después, el peso de las láminas en la bolsa que había traído de vuelta consigo pesado en su bolsillo, y sube las escaleras, abriendo su teléfono al llegar a la cima.

— Mycroft —dice, tan pronto como su hermano responde—. Fuimos atacados en Barts. ¿No creo que hayas tenido algo que ver con eso?

Puede escucharlo hablar quietamente con alguien en la otra línea, y espera impacientemente hasta que su hermano se aclara la garganta —. Estamos investigando el incidente.

Sherlock hace un sonido con la garganta. Detrás de él, puede oír a John moviéndose en la cocina. Sherlock trata de recordar donde había puesto las bolsas de té y descarta el pensamiento. La señora Hudson podía hacer el té por ellos —. Necesito las retinas de alguien que lo haya visto.

— No me ofrezco —responde Mycroft secamente.

— No seas obtuso.

Claramente anticipando un comentario sobre su peso, Mycroft evita cualquier otro comentario.

— Bueno, es para tu conveniencia que una de las enfermeras trabajando con John Watson sufriera un inoportuno ataque al corazón la tarde de ayer. Podría decir que no es un destino que nos alcanzara a todos, considerando que hemos tenido que ocultar a los involucrados para mantenerlos en silencio. Pesadilla burocrática —suspira. Sherlock parpadea mientras la realización lo choca – ah, eso explica porque no pudo conseguir una entrevista con ninguno de los superiores. Pero Mycroft interrumpe su epifanía—. Aunque John parece estar haciéndolo bien por su cuenta.

Mientras habla se escucha un grito ahogado y el ruido de varias sartenes y cazuelas desde la cocina. Sherlock se estremece, y John entra en la habitación.

— Hay una… —dice, señalando detrás de sí mismo, extrañamente calmado aunque está mirando a Sherlock con renovada preocupación—. Una… cosa. _Cierta_ cosa en el refrigerador.

— No es mío —dice simplemente—, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

— No es tuyo… Sherlock. Tienes partes de cuerpos donde está la comida.

— Bueno, ¿Dónde más debería ponerlas? —cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, luciendo petulante mientras se hunde en los cojines y se niega, absolutamente, a reconocer el resoplo divertido de Mycroft al otro lado de la línea.

La tetera llama a John de nuevo hacia la cocina antes de que pueda dar voz a las cosas que imagina están claramente mal con esa respuesta, y Sherlock dirige su mirada fulminante al teléfono, como si Mycroft pudiera sentirla a través de los alambres—. ¿Decías?

— Ah, sí, por supuesto —Mycroft murmura suavemente—. Si necesitas un espécimen, tenemos uno, pero uno es todo lo que estas consiguiendo.

— Suficiente. Haz que me envíen los ojos de inmediato —se pone de pie, con la intención de cerrar el teléfono, pero Mycroft habla primero.

— Interesante, ese soldado —suena como si estuviera a punto de decir más, pero solo carraspea de nuevo—. Buen día, Sherlock —y cierra.

John holgazanea sin rumbo alrededor del apartamento por algún tiempo. No quiere perturbar a Sherlock donde está doblado sobre un microscopio y perdido para el mundo, pero comienza a sentirse inútil. Intenta con las revistas médicas por un rato, pero no hay nada que ya no sepan sobre la vista. Incluso internet es poco informativo – no hay casos registrados de algo como lo que le ha estado pasando a él, desde búsquedas sobre ceguera hasta enfermedades mentales. Definitivamente nada tan epidémico. Solo lo dejo sintiéndose descorazonado, Sherlock frustrado mientras va de vuelta a sus preciosos ojos, y el apartamento cae en alguna clase de… inquietud.

Peor, y no está seguro de sí debería decirle a Sherlock o no todavía, pero está viéndolo más y más seguido. Es como si estuviera sangrando desde los bordes de su propia vista, donde una vez solo estaba en la sangre. Ahora se gira, y en la esquina de sus ojos el brazo de la silla es _borgoña_; se remueve, la taza en sus manos es _oliva_; el fuego arde _naranja_ y _amarillo_ y _azul_ en el centro y – se asegura dos veces, mira de nuevo, y todo está en sus normales tonos cromo y metal.

Son como memorias, distantes y alguna vez amadas, que se arrastran a través de su visión antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la neblina, dejando el ahogante sentimiento de algo perdido. Ausente.

Y entonces, a veces, se quedan. Como el rojo de la sangre o el azul de los ojos de John y la bufanda de Sherlock, se están acercando desde un mundo desconocido de vibrantes tonos y peligrosa vitalidad, perdido entre los universos y apegándose a las cosas que tocan. Se propaga como un virus, hay más y más azul, más e incluso más rojo; ahora el verde comienza a tocar la chaqueta de John y el cristal adornado entre la sala y la cocina y es como si un enjambre de insectos está caminando sobre todas estas cosas comunes, dejándolas zumbando con eso, quemándose con eso, vivas con eso.

— John. John.

Alguien lo está sacudiendo. John se sobresalta, cabeza levantándose desde el medio de sus rodillas con jadeo, y casi le rompe la quijada a Sherlock con la velocidad de su movimiento —. Lo siento —exclama. Todavía está en su silla, pero el fuego hace rato que se ha convertido en cenizas, y ahora Sherlock se arrodilla frente a él.

Lo está mirando críticamente, y casi luce como preocupación, incómodo y en desuso en su rostro, pero cuando John mira más de cerca la mirada se torna clínica y desprendida.

— Se está poniendo peor —dice, más hecho que pregunta, pero John asiente de todos modos. Entonces, extrañamente, se ríe, y ante la segunda mirada inquisitiva de Sherlock simplemente encoge los hombros, ojos atrapando y boca volviéndose un poco floja porque –

— De eso se trata —respira, negándose a mirar a otro lado. Los ojos de Sherlock se han vuelto… vuelto… bueno, no está seguro qué, de verdad, pero son… _Dios_… —. No sé si es peor. Hay algo… hermoso sobre esto. Estoy viendo cosas en esta nueva luz, y es-

— Debes mantenerte imparcial. Recuerda, no sabemos nada sobre efectos o posibles riesgos a tu salud. No te apegues.

La mirada de John se endurece. Se endereza en su lugar, inclinándose hacia delante en sus rodillas. Solo lo pone más cerca de los ojos de Sherlock, que están comenzando a incomodarlo, pero se mantiene firme en su enojo con determinación —. ¿Y volverte loco sobre que maravilloso es cada vez que nombro algún nuevo color, eso no es volverse muy apegado, entonces?

— No me 'vuelvo loco' —dice Sherlock, rabia palpable—. Solo es-

— No, tú amas esto, no lo niegues —John casi grita, pero su voz se vuelve más gentil—. Tienes que entender cómo es esto. Lo estás viendo —pausa—. Sherlock, tus ojos se han vuelto todo… coloridos.

— ¿Y ese es el termino clínico?

— Oye, tú, calla – de esto es que estoy hablando —exhala—. Dios, tus ojos…

Sherlock tiembla ligeramente, ya sea gracias a su tono o a sus palabras, John no está seguro, pero luce decididamente más absorto —. Dime.

La solicitud es extraña, pero en el conjunto de cosas, en luz del día que han tenido, es casi natural. Especialmente viniendo de este hombre, tan raro e increíble. Y especialmente cuando es como si sus ojos estuvieron diciendo la misma increíble historia. Una miríada de cosas, de color, todo arremolinándose junto, y nota el contraste ahora más que nunca.

— Son casi grises, y aun así… —comienza a decir, ganando velocidad mientras le da voz a esta confesión de lo que es o enfermedad o gloria y aun así se mantiene envuelto en un atesorado misterio cuyo peso apenas puede ser adivinado—, es casi como mercurio. Pero si inclinas la cabeza, solo un poco —sus dedos rozan la mandíbula de Sherlock, pulgares ásperos sobre la unión de su garganta mientras se deslizan, cuello ahora descubierto— se vuelven verdes, como… como el océano en un día nublado —sus manos empujan la barbilla de Sherlock hacia arriba, rozando contra la parte inferior, donde John puede sentir que no ha tenido tiempo de afeitarse, puede sentir el pulso _roja_ _sangre roja sangre roja_ en su carótida—. Y ahora son azules, azules como un cielo de otoño sobre la ciudad —las palabras apenas están ahí, suspendidas sobre labios que John tardíamente, vagamente nota estar posicionados de cierta manera, de modo que si John fuera a cambiar su peso se encontrarían con los suyos, y sus manos están alrededor del cuello de Sherlock, acercándolo como un ladrón sosteniendo una piedra preciosa. Y Dios, como _quiere_ John, en ese momento, _tomar_…

— John. Tengo una pregunta.

Mientras su respiración reposa suavemente sobre la boca abierta de Sherlock, mientras no puede oler nada más que él y lo que no duda es una colonia cara, mientras sus dedos danzan en los cabellos rizados sobre la nuca de su cuello, John tiembla con el esfuerzo de un simple —. ¿Mmm?

Sherlock habla, voz baja y áspera.

— ¿Cómo sabes de qué color es el océano en un día nublado?

John se aleja, ojos moviéndose perezosamente para concentrarse en la cara de Sherlock —. Oh —dice, y luego cuando lo entiende por completo—. _Oh_.

John está lo suficientemente desconcertado por la realización que tiene que mantenerse sentado en la silla mientras Sherlock ya está saltando alrededor del lugar, postulando sistemas de teorías enteros en lo que merodea la cocina. Casi ni escucha cuando Sherlock le dirige la palabra de nuevo, y es solo después de una llamada más exasperada que John vuelve su atención al mundo —. Perdón, perdón, es solo un montón para digerir; danos un minuto.

_Todos esos colores, todas esas creaciones sin nombre, simplemente esperando para llenar el mundo – imagina a los artistas, todas las pinturas, derramándose sobre mares y sobre aceras y arenas, florecimientos, franjas, hasta que el mundo está bañado en esto, como siempre ha estado destinado a ser. Como siempre ha estado destinado a ser. Destinado a ser._

Sherlock frunce el ceño, por una vez ignorante de su privada situación.

— No _tenemos_ un minuto. Básicamente acabas de decirme que todo tiene un color natural, ¿cierto? —John se encoge de hombros, Sherlock estrecha los ojos en respuesta, solo produciendo otro encogimiento de hombros y más estrechamiento de ojos hasta que John se pone de pie y hace señas hacia el aire vacío de la sala.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? No sé nada de esto, Sherlock. Sí, eso es lo que parece, pero simplemente como que… vino que a mí. En el momento.

Sherlock se detiene, confusión haciendo que su frente se arrugue —. ¿Quieres que recree el momento? —se acerca, brazos alzándose hacia John mientras se inclina, esos malditos ojos atentos e hipnóticos.

John tose, cuidadosas manos yendo a su pecho y aplicando una presión suave —. No, uh, gracias, no creo que eso vaya a funcionar —dice, firmemente, viciosamente deseando que no se esté mofando de él – aunque probablemente lo esté haciendo, ese bastardo almacenador-de-partes-de-cuerpos. Dios, incluso la voz en su cabeza comienza a encariñarse. Carraspea de nuevo, peleando contra la vergüenza, y se atreve a mirar hacia arriba—. Quiero decir- estoy cansado —y lo está. Formar palabras solo lo hace sentir más intensamente. Es un poco abrumador, esto, y ahora tiene mucho más sobre que pensar, incluso más cosas saliendo de su cerebro y _Jesús_, ¿es así como se siente Sherlock todo el tiempo?

Se frota el hombro, suspirando, haciendo una mueca mientras trabaja en nudos invisibles.

— No puedes seguir presionándome por respuestas a preguntas que nunca habían sido formuladas antes. Simplemente no sé. No todos somos genios. Y nosotros las personas normales necesitamos tiempo para procesar. ¿Nunca duermes? ¿O comes? No creo que te haya visto hacer ninguna de estas dos cosas desde que esto comenzó —rueda su hombro hacia atrás, mientras tanto mirando a Sherlock por confirmación de la que ya sospecha.

Sherlock resopla.

— Tedioso. Y definitivamente no en casos.

John se detiene y abre la boca, mirándolo fijamente. Nota lo que está haciendo, y rápidamente cierra la boca.

— Bueno, no puedo ser el que te juzgue. Pero si luces como un zombie en la mañana personalmente meteré un pedazo de tostada en tu garganta, y hablo en serio.

A pesar de sí mismo, Sherlock parece divertido, hasta que luce como si razonara algo de lo que John ha dicho y su expresión se torna en un profundo ceño —. ¿En la mañana? ¿Quieres decir que te iras a la cama cuando finalmente algo divertido está pasando?

— No soy un genio, ¿recuerdas? —Mira en advertencia antes de que la boca abierta de Sherlock pueda comentar—. Para mí, esto no es para nada divertido. Necesito dormir. Necesito tiempo. Además, no me necesitas ahora mismo-

— Por supuesto que te necesito.

Ambos pausan.

— Yo no-

— Quise decir-

— Gracias —John esta conmovido, y se siente aún más placentero la expresión confundida de Sherlock hacia sus propias palabras, como si hubieran logrado volar por voluntad. Pero se digna a asentir, brevemente, antes de girarse hacia la mesa.

— Hay una habitación arriba. Te despertare con cualquier desarrollo interesante.

John sonríe, deseando que tuvieran la misma definición de 'interesante' pero se arriesga a no mencionarlo — Bien. Buenas noches, Sherlock.

— La muestra infectada debería llegar prontamente. Puedo hacer las comparaciones y hacerte saber que encuentro.

— Suena bien. Buenas noches, Sh-

— Confío en que mañana encontraremos la fuente, y entonces podemos comenzar a buscar una cura.

— Sherlock —Se vuelve hacia la cocina, golpeando su mano fuertemente contra el marco de la puerta, y Sherlock mira hacia arriba en sorpresa. John eleva una ceja—. ¿Algo más antes de que finalmente me vaya a la habitación, hm? Ultima oportunidad.

Sherlock vacila —. Algunas veces cuando estoy pensando toco el violín. Puedo pasar días sin hablar. O comer, o dormir. Has visto como mantengo mis experimentos por todas partes, así que eso es lo peor.

John parpadea.

— Estarás buscando compartir un piso cuando todo termine. Creo que me gustaría si te quedaras. Si tú, por supuesto, estás dispuesto.

John parpadea de nuevo, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa debajo, mirando a Sherlock moverse nerviosamente, sus hombros tensos en una manera que hace abundantemente claro que esta no es una conversación que ha tenido frecuentemente, o algo que haya sentido antes. Esa adorable sensación, de estar conmovido, de una camaradería inesperada encontrada en el más raro de los lugares, se multiplica, inundando su pecho sin advertencia. A pesar de besos potenciales, hay algo ahí. Y eso es suficiente.

Oculta su cabeza —. Buenas _noches_, Sherlock —dice, y desaparece escaleras arriba. Sherlock no pierde tiempo en mirar mientras se va, en cambio notando cada aspecto extraordinario de las láminas de retina en una revista en la mesa, pero John piensa que mientras cierra la puerta con un suave clic, otra igualmente suave, más maravillosa risa se desliza desde la cocina antes de que todo se vuelva silencioso una vez más.

Es sobre lo que piensa cuando comienza a dormirse. Pero luego en sus sueños intranquilos hay colores por doquier y un Sherlock de piel traslucida, parado desnudo en el océano, atrayéndolo hacia delante, señalando a un horizonte manchado con el purpura y naranja y amarillo de un brillante y magnifico atardecer, y en la distancia el común, detestable negro de una tormenta. Toma la mano de Sherlock cuando cae, un rayo de frígida electricidad blanca, y despierta con un sobresalto.


End file.
